


Their Little Kitty

by Icyclear



Series: Kitty Phantomhive [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Future Fic, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: At the age of 20, Elizabeth and Ciel are married and after a few failed pregnancies, they have a surviving baby girl, whom is affectionately called Kitty; whom is very attached to Sebastian and plays to his cat fetish. 10 years later, the same people who dramatized Ciel went back to kill him and take Kitty as a sacrifice. For a few more years, Ciel, Kitty, and Sebastian relive very similar events that plagued his life, but undercover as everyone believes they're dead.





	1. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one's master is allergic to cats and his baby reminds one of a kitten, what can a demon butler do?

"Isn't she so cuuuuuute, Cieeeeeeeel?! What are we going to name her?!"

Elizabeth had just given birth to minutes earlier in their bed; Ciel's servants witnessed the birth of their new mistress; Sebastian being the one who delivered the baby. Sebastian cleaned her with care and handed the baby to Elizabeth in a white blanket. Ciel shrugged, "What does it matter? This one probably won't live long either."  
  
Elizabeth puffed her face in annoyance, "Cieeeeeeeel!"   
  
The baby screamed from hearing her mother's piercing voice the second time. Not knowing what to do, she hands the baby to Sebastian, whom was able to comfort the baby quickly. He whispered into Ciel's ear, "Don't be so negative, my lord. Just humor the woman." Ciel exhaled and then forced a smile, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean that. We don't need to name her just yet. You need to rest now." Mey-Rin quickly took the soiled towels that Elizabeth gave birth on away to be laundered and Elizabeth, accepting Ciel's apology, decided to go to sleep. Everyone exited the room so she would have quiet.

"Oh my, how grand." Sebastian said moments later as he held the baby in the hallway.

Ciel, although close to height, still had to look up at him, "What is?" Sebastian smiled as he watched the baby num on his finger. Not getting an answer right away, Ciel asked again, that time with a more stern voice, "What is, Sebastian?"

"Pale, soft skin, little gray hairs, and bright green eyes. So cute. Oh and she has a tooth." Sebastian drifted, as if he didn't hear Ciel ask him anything, which made Ciel uncomfortable. He crossed his arm and chuckled as he said out loud to himself, "He talks about her like she's a cat." Then his eye widened and he snatched the baby from Sebastian's arms, "My child is not a cat!" It was the moment that Ciel actually looked at his baby, who seemed content in his arms, "Oh wow. She is beautiful." Then out of no where, he chuckled again and looked at Sebastian's red-brown eyes, "Kitty. Katherina Rachel Phantomhive, but she will be known as Kitty."

\- -

Unfortunately for Kitty, her first four years were tolerable at best. Ciel and Elizabeth were both 20 when Kitty was born and she was already Elizabeth's fourth pregnancy and the first of their children to survive infancy. Elizabeth was pregnant again and kept herself busy socializing. Ciel often busied himself with his work, but he was more intentive with their daughter than Elizabeth was. Still, Kitty was raised by the servants and would long for the days for when Sebastian and Ciel would return from their trips for the queen. She was of average height, lean, and her skin was as pale as the moonlight. Her hair was grayish blue, tied back in twin Dutch braids down to her waist. Her eyes were a darker green with blue around the iris.

"Daddy Ciel, will you take me on your next trip?" Kitty asked while Ciel was doing paper work at his desk in his office. Ciel looked over to look at his little girl in a puffy smoke gray dress and shook his head, "Crime scenes are no place for a little girl, Kitty." Kitty, inheriting her mother's puff face when she didn't get her way, cooled it down after a couple of seconds and shrugged, "Fine. I'll go ask Daddy Sebby then."

Sebastian happened to enter the room with a cart with tea when he heard Kitty talk. He couldn't help but laugh, which made Ciel groan. Kitty ran over to Sebastian and threw her arms around him. He rubbed her head and put his other hand on her shoulder, "Miss Kitty, for the fifteenth time, Ciel and Elizabeth are your parents. I'm just your father's butler." Kitty looked confused at Sebastian and then turned to look at Ciel, and then back to Sebastian, "No. You're my Daddy Sebby." Ciel pinched the bridge with his fingers as if he was growing impatiant and was the verge of simply giving in as he didn't want to yell at her and get a lecture from Sebastian about how he shouldn't yell at a little girl.

"Kitty, come up here and lets have our midday meal together before your tutor comes for your afternoon lessons." Ciel softly demanded. Kitty went around the desk and sat on Ciel's lap. Sebastian put two tea cups onto the desk and their sandwiches and a slices of pie in front of them. Ciel wrapped his arms around Kitty, hugging her with a slight tightness that made her smile, "Eat up, little princess."

After they ate, Kitty gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek and then gave Sebastian a quick hug right as she ran off to meet with her tutor; closing the door behind her. Ciel took off his eye patch and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sebastian to see him with a coy smile on his face, "And why exactly is that on your face?"

"And what would that be, my lord?"

"That grin that makes it look like you captured prey or something like that." Ciel answered, "So, what's with it?" Sebastian went over and kissed Ciel, catching him a bit off guard. Ciel kissed back and broke it quickly, "That's not an answer, Sebastian." As Ciel tied his eye patch back on, Sebastian took a step back and started to clean up the dishes. "I'm honored that she thinks of me as a father." Sebastian gushed, as if it was the best thing he ever heard in his life. Ciel groaned, "You are more in her life than Lizzy and I. I don't even think Lizzy remembers we have a daughter. Figures. I give in to my husbandly duties to that twit, give her a child she wanted so bad, and yet she doesn't do a thing with her."  
  
Sebastian stood there as Ciel sighed and put his laced fingers onto the desk. He could see how unhappy he was in the marriage, especially since he wasn't thinking about his own happiness, "Sir, how about a few minutes of escaping reality?" Ciel stood up and leaned against the side of his desk. He took Sebastian by his tie and pulled him close, "I thought you'd never ask, Sebastian." He lifted his chin and kissed him hard.


	2. Becoming a better father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is the most interactive with Kitty, which caused Ciel to become more attentive to his daughter. Kitty considers both men as her father and doesn't see it to be a problem that she calls them both 'daddy'. However, Ciel is concerned that Sebastian is becoming a bit to intimate with her.

Ciel was on his back on his desk, getting rammed into by Sebastian, who loved watching his sexy adult master submit to his desires. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's cock, jacking it off while he felt Ciel's rectum tighten around him. "Oh gawd! Sebastian, I'm going to-" Ciel yelled out as he came. Sebastian was still going his first round, trying to last how long he could, "Oh god, Ciel! So tight! So good!" Ciel was able to lean up and pull Sebastian into a hungry kiss. He desperately wanted Sebastian every moment he could possibly get him. Sebastian let out a roar and his load shot into Ciel. He slowly pulled out and Ciel went into the office bathroom to empty and clean himself; Sebastian just zipped up and buttoned his pants.

"Elizabeth says sex will help her deliver early. I think its just an excuse to get me to fuck her." Ciel sighed as he went to his desk.

"She is your wife, Sir. That's sorta the point, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shot a dirty look at Sebastian as he went back to work, "There's plenty of married couples who don't have sex with their spouses. I rather be one of them. But then again, there are some good to it I suppose."

As if it was near perfect timing, the door knob started to jiggle and then the sounds of frustration could be heard. Sebastian and Ciel watched the door and couldn't help but laugh softly. "You think I should help her?" Sebastian asked as Kitty was still trying to open the door. Ciel nodded and Sebastian went towards the door. "Daddy Ciel? Daddy Sebby? I can't get the door opened!" Kitty plead.

"Katherina! What is that I heard you say?!" Elizabeth demanded, just happen to overhear her daughter as she was wandering the halls, "Do you want me to lose the baby?!" Kitty looked at Elizabeth with a sense of fear, "N-No Mommy."

Sebastian opened the door, "There is no need to say such things to a child, Mistress. The lord is willing to let Miss Kitty in as much as she is willing to stay. You know how much he values time with her." Elizabeth's tongue went silent. She accepted her defeat and walked off. Kitty just stood there, still scared, "Is it wrong to call you 'Daddy Sebby'?" Sebastian picked the young girl up and held her close to his chest. Kitty closed her eyes and felt at ease, he brought her into the room and closed the door. He sat down on a couch in Ciel's office and straddled Kitty on his lap, "Does it feel wrong to call me that, Kitty?" Kitty shook her head, pools of tears still remained in her eyes. Sebastian smiled weakly, "Why do you like calling me that so much?"

"I don't know. I just do." Kitty answered.

Sebastian cupped her face in his hand and as impulse, she playfully nibbled on his palm and purr softly, which made Sebastian very excited. Ciel rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you conditioned her to do that every time you touch her face. You are such a pervert." Sebastian gave Ciel a pout, "I don't see how its perverted to train my Kitty to purr and nibble." Ciel gave Sebastian a dirty and confused look, "Your Kitty? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sebastian pulled Kitty close to him and smirked, "I mean, our Kitty. She is my young miss." Ciel knew that Sebastian is hyper sexual when it came to cats and having his daughter behave like a cat for Sebastian's pleasure made him uneasy, "Keep it platonic, Sebastian. Its an order. Think of Kitty as your daughter as well."

\- -

A couple months later, Lizzy had another miscarriage and she went from neglectful mother to helicopter parent. She kept a close eye on Kitty and made sure she focused on her lessons. She only saw Sebastian as he would deliver her tea and meals. Due to Elizabeth always being where Kitty was, Kitty was only able to whisper quick messages for Sebastian to give to Ciel. It would be another month before she'd see Ciel again and it broke her heart.

"She's miserable, Sir." Sebastian said.

Ciel exhaled, knowing what he'd have to do just so Kitty could have a life back. As long as he kept Lizzy pregnant, she'd be out of everyone's hair. Then he thought maybe he wouldn't have to get her pregnant, maybe just out of the manor. Mey-Rin entered the office with a letter, "A letter from the queen, my lord." Ciel took the letter and opened it after she left the room. He took a few moments to skim over the details. Ciel put on a mischievous grin, "I'm sure Kitty still wants to come along with us on one of our investigations. I finally have one, I get to spend time with my child, and I don't have to have relations with Elizabitch." He got up from his chair and pulled Sebastian close to him by the collar, Sebastian didn't need to see the mark in Ciel's eye to know that he was getting devilish ideas, "I rather have relations with you." He kissed Sebastian hard, biting and sucking on his lower lip. He gripped Sebastian's hard cock over his pants and rubbed up and down.

"Pull down your pants, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as he was told and Ciel was more than happy to get on his knees and go to town on Sebastian's cock. He was more than willing since that was what brought him so much release and pleasure for just about 12 years. When ever he had to make himself have sex with Lizzy, he would think of Sebastian and try hard not to cry out his name when he orgasmed. Ciel was quite gifted at the art of giving head. The way he would take it down his throat, how he would curl his tongue around the shaft, and everything in between.

\- - 

The carriage drove Sebastian, Ciel, and Kitty to London. She loved looking out the window, as she rarely got to leave the manor. Ciel loved watching Kitty being so happy, Elizabeth wasn't going to let Kitty go, so he had to get her pregnant and fast so he could go on his assignment and still got his daughter out of the house. The two older men would quickly give each other quick kisses. "I know what you're thinking about, my lord. How about when Kitty falls asleep? Uhm?" Sebastian whispered, making Ciel flustered. By the time they reached London, it would be Kitty's fifth birthday and that year will be when she got to have a happy one. Like promised, when Kitty fell asleep, Sebastian made himself comfortable between Ciel's legs and let Ciel fuck his mouth. Ciel tried to be quiet for Kitty's sake. Once he came, Sebastian swallowed and then kissed his master deeply, sharing a little bit of cum that he didn't swallow.

After arriving at London and putting their belongings in a motel room, Ciel and Sebastian went to work like they usually would. Kitty was quite well behaved, often writing down anything she could write in a little note book Sebastian had gave her days earlier. Even if her hand writing wasn't perfect, she was more observant and would notice things better than her father. They would go back to the motel room and go over notes and try to figure things further. When Kitty would fall asleep on one of the two motel beds, Ciel and Sebastian would sneak in as much sex as they could. Despite that, they were more than happy that Kitty was with them. They celebrated her birthday with a tiny cake and what she wanted the most; a pair of cat ear barrettes from a costume shop they walked passed while they were in the shopping district.  
Sebastian clipped the cat ears in Kitty's hair, which were close to her hair color, and activated her to purr and nip his hand. Ciel watched them with a bit of disgust, "Remember Sebastian, platonic." Sebastian laughed as he played with Kitty, "I didn't forget. This is the closest to having a cat I'm going to have." Ciel rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever. Just don't groom my daughter to be weak to perverts."

"What's a pervert?" Kitty asked.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other. Kitty was so innocent and they didn't want to expose her to too much despite she did help solve a murder. Ciel sat beside them and placed his hand in his little girl's hair, "A pervert is someone who would want to see or touch your no-no places. It'll be easier to explain when you're much older, like 12, I promise." It wasn't long before Kitty had fallen asleep on Sebastian. Ciel kissed her cheek and took a kiss from Sebastian's lips. He sat back correctly and leaned his head back, "I hope to never have to tell her anything. That she'll just become a nun, er, no, even they're not safe from sexual deviants."  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that snarky coment, "It was only once and she could have said no."


	3. Phantomhive Manor Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a time of pleasure, Ciel gets a phone call that starts the chain of unfortunate circumstances that bring pain back to Ciel's heart.

For a few years, Ciel and Sebastian made sure to take Kitty with them on their assignments; Mey-Rin would come for Kitty's be have. She was now 10 years old and she was becoming well known in society as the young countess of Phantomhive and by her given name, Katherina. She loved wearing her gray hair in Dutch twin braids while out on 'business' and low pigtails when home. Above all else, she wore the cat ear barrettes and continued to be 'Daddy Sebby's' kitty girl. It was agreed that Kitty would never witness Sebastian's demonic powers or see the contract seal in her father's eye. When it came to having to use it, Kitty's face was held close to Ciel's chest, so she at least heard the action.  
  
Ciel was on edge when Kitty was alone or with people he didn't know well. He knew that the cult who tortured him on his 10th birthday are long dead and Kitty had a safe 10th birthday with her parents, Sebastian, her younger brother, Michael, as well as their servants that double as body guards. Still, those who were truly responsible weren't caught and evil always lurked around corners, he knew that all too well. For 17 years, he wore Sebastian's contract in his eye. Each time he swore he was getting closer to figuring out who was the true mastermind, he kept getting dead ends.

Still, he had to keep up with dinner parties at the manor, as a noble would. He wasn't worried about Kitty playing with the children, but it was the suitors that wished for her hand that made Ciel have chronic headaches. Sebastian had to carefully word his reminders that, as they are a special type of people, Kitty's marriage would have to be picked by Ciel and that he could take as long as he wanted. "In that case, why don't I give her to you?" Ciel would groan childishly every time it was brought up.

\- -

"Hold on tighter." Sebastian hissed as Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian was deep inside Ciel, thrusting him with raw passion. Ciel was more than capable to handle it; his body was long past trained. Sebastian grabbed into a hard kiss on Ciel's lips, which made him cum for the second time that night. Sebastian chuckled, which annoyed Ciel because he knew why, "I bet if I wore Kitty's ear barrettes, you would have gone off many times." His eyes becoming red, Sebastian took another kiss and bit on Ciel's neck, "Are you jealous of how much attention I give her, my young master?" Ciel was caught off guard and groaned, "Of course not! How insane to sug-" Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, putting Ciel in a sort of trance.

"Talking about a child while you're being fucked doesn't seem proper." Sebastian pointed out.

He kept ramming into him hard, making him make more of a mess himself before Sebastian could finally get one out. They pulled apart and lied back on the white carpeting of the study that Ciel called his office. Sebastian braced himself and got up, "I do have something that's even better than that." Ciel watched as Sebastian went to get a bag that he didn't see before. He opened the bag and took out the contents for Ciel to look at. "What are those?" Ciel asked as he got up and looked at the items. Sebastian smiled proudly, "The tail one is a butt plug with an attached tail, a matching pair of cat ears, and type of ball gag that makes you sound like you're mewing when moaning."  
  
Ciel threw his clothes on and gave Sebastian a look of disgust, "Those better be for me." Sebastian grinned and put the items back the bag so they could be put away properly later, "Who else would they be? Although, the gag would be cu-"

"Don't." Ciel said as he rested his forehead on his hand.

Then the phone rang. It wasn't like he was expecting any calls, but still, he answered it. Before he could speak, someone said, "If your body is burnt, will the demon still eat your soul?" Ciel narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Who is this?!" The person on the other end laughed and then paused to take a breath, "Will the son burn like the father so the daughter takes his place on the alter?" Ciel slammed the phone on the hook, his eye burning under the eye patch and his voice enraged and worried, "Sebastian, I order you to get Kitty out of here. Once I know its safe, I will telepathically call out for you."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian obeyed and he left.

Ciel could feel the temperature rise as he quickly took bundles of cash into a suit case. He felt thankful that he sent the servants out on some silly mission for an hour so they'd get out of his hair and that his wife and son were away visiting Elizabeth's family. He made it out of the manor in time to watch it engulf in flames. He hid in a heavily brush area and turned to watch in horror, only to snap out of it by the voices he heard voices that were hidden near by to go look for Kitty and bring her with them quickly. Once he knew that they wouldn't see or hear him due to the crackling of wood and shattering of the glass and other objects, Ciel ran off and hid deep in the England woods.

After an hour of silence, Ciel activated his eye and sent a message to Sebastian to come to him and bring Kitty. Within 5 minutes, Sebastian and Kitty arrived. She ran into her father's arms, "Daddy Ciel, what's going on!? Why did Sebastian have to swoop me away so quickly?" Ciel kept his gaze low, he knew it would be better to show her instead. Keeping silent, they walked as close to the manor as possible, while kept hidden, and gestured her to look. Kitty's lips parted and tears formed in her eyes, wanting to come out all at once. Ciel placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder and gave her an assuring smile, "Its better this way, Kitten. I want you to stay as innocent for as long as you possibly can."   
  
Kitty didn't understand what he meant, but since he called her 'Kitten', a nickname he only used to help make her tears go away, she felt a twinge better. She looked up at him, "Does that mean everyone thinks we're dead?" Ciel nodded and Kitty didn't know how to feel about it at first. She bit on her lip and nodded, "I guess that means we'll have to be other people. Like... like when we're undercover." Ciel nodded and Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, like that. Come now, my young lord and lady, we must go. I have prepared a place for us to stay. It won't be like home, but it is one hell of a shelter."


	4. Can't change fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Ciel tries to protect Kitty from the evils of the world, she has already tasted it.

Ciel knew that because they were considered dead in the eyes of all England, he would have to budget the money he took with him as best as he could. He figured having a demon butler would make it easier as Sebastian could do just about anything or find the resources that would allow him to it himself. The sight of the manor's fire was etched into his memory - another vision that he would see when he closed his eyes. He would stay up nearly all night in the small cottage that Sebastian built for them. Sebastian, not needing sleep all that much, would stay up with him and never once asked what Ciel was thinking; he already knew. Sebastian would make clothing from what ever materials he could get on a great discount; while simple clothing, he made sure his master and mistress were delighted.

\- - 

"Daddy, may I sleep with you both?" Kitty asked, "I'm having nightmares and... well, please?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other for a moment and then Sebastian asked, "Which one of us were you asking, Lady Kitty?" Kitty finished buttoning her night shirt and braided her long hair in twin tails, "Both of you. I call both of you 'daddy' don't I? So, if I don't specify which one, either one of you can answer." Ciel chuckled and held out his hand so he could lead Kitty to the large bed he shared with Sebastian.

"I wonder what nightmares she's having. I don't suppose you can tell me." Ciel asked Sebastian after he knew Kitty was asleep. Ciel took off the eye patch to let his eye breathe, sat it on the night stand and rolled to his side. Sebastian shook his head, "I can't read minds, Master, you know that. Even if I did, I would only be able to read your's." The moment was interrupted by Kitty whimpering and thrashing, as if she was in a confined space in reality. Ciel quickly threw himself on his daughter, holding her tightly, until she settled down. He rolled back to his side and stroked Kitty's face. What he didn't expect was Kitty to purr, even while sleeping, which made him look at Sebastian like he was going to kill him.  
  
Sebastian smiled innocently, which meant that he was not innocent at all, "Instinct, my lord." Ciel took his hand off her face and rolled onto his back, "You know that's going to be strange for any potential husband to experience. Maybe I should just give her to you after all, you sick cat fucker." 

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to call anyone, especially your lover, master. Imagine if the young miss used such language like that." Sebastian scolded. Ciel glared at him and grumbled, "I wouldn't have to say that if it wasn't true." He let out a sigh and turned his head to look at her sleeping face. Without tears, it was still easy to see that Ciel was sad, "When I was her age now, I had lost all innocence. A body of a child with a mind of a traumatized adult. I was used in ways that I didn't understand until I was older. I want to keep her as innocent as possible. Am I asking for too much, Sebastian?"

"No. Now please get some rest, my lord. You haven't been sleeping and I don't want to chance Kitty seeing you without your eye patch." Sebastian answered as he blown out the remaining candles. Ciel felt Sebastian climb into bed and felt his fingers touch him as Sebastian held onto Kitty. He placed his hand on top of Sebastian's and drifted to sleep. 

\- - 

The three of them would still do cases, but sparingly and when they were able to easily mask their identities. Under severe protection, Kitty was often used as bait, as children were still the main focus of horrible people. Because of her unique eyes, she was grateful that colored contacts were able to make her eyes completely dark green and that no one would look close enough to notice she was wearing lenses in the first place - but she had no idea where Sebastian was able to find them. After being able to get past his own memories, Kitty's night terrors became a new problem. She would get them once or twice a week and have no memory of what her dreams were. 

Eventually, they became less frequent, Kitty was sleeping in her own bed again, and Sebastian and Ciel continued their sex life. Ciel was never one to climax quietly, though he tried so he wouldn't wake up his child that slept only yards away. Still, Sebastian had warned him that Kitty could still wake up at any point if she has nightmares she can wake up from. The sensation that he felt was enough to just make his mind go blank and there were plenty of close calls before. 

Time flew by quickly and Kitty celebrated two birthdays as a 'dead' girl. Her body had matured some, which made Ciel even more paranoid. Her mind had also matured at a slightly faster pace and would look at Ciel and Sebastian in a different way. She craved their attention more than before, basically throwing herself to Sebastian to be his 'kitty'. She felt satisfied by it. With Ciel, she clung to him, pressing up to him, when she thought he wouldn't suspect that it gave her a sense of pleasure. 

What Ciel tried to shield her from, Kitty had already tasted the darkness of depravity and she liked it. She wasn't as far gone as he was, as her soul wasn't exactly tainted, but far enough to know that having sexual attraction to Ciel was wrong, but she didn't care. Against his own wishes, Ciel had to explain to her what sex was on her 12th birthday, as she made him tell her what a pervert was since he said he would when she turned 12. While some similar stuff did happen from his own childhood, Ciel made sure that Kitty wasn't affected, and in a sense, she wasn't. They took the surname 'Finixcinis', Latin for phoenix ash, and built a new face in society that made them popular, but still under a disguise.  
  
One day while Ciel was out. Kitty stared out the window and pressed her hand on the glass. Sebastian noticed her, "Kitty?" Kitty didn't turn to look at him, she just sighed and lowered her eyes, "The Phantomhive blood of my father ends with me. I did hear of Michael's passing the last time we were in the city." 

"My lady? You are only 12, you speak like you're going to die soon." Sebastian replied with a nervous smile. 

Kitty smiled weakly and closed her hand while still pressed to the glass. She turned to look at Sebastian and wanted to tell him that she knew what her nightmares were about and that they weren't just nightmares; they were visions that were proven true more times than she could count in the almost two year time span. Instead she said, "I am still a Phantomhive and we all know the blood that runs through my veins, like Daddy Ciel's, and his father before him, is tainted by death and ruin. Adopting a new family name doesn't change that." Sebastian smiled, remembering that same tone from the young master when he was her age. He started to look at her in the same light as Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos so far n_n. Looks like Sebastian may be disobeying the 'no touchy' order Ciel placed on him 7 years earlier. I feel kinda bad for killing of Michael Phantomhive, but I need Kitty to be the last Phantomhive of Ciel's direct blood line. Sorry Michael.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants his cake and eat it too, but still can't. Then Ciel's worst nightmare comes true.

Sebastian embraced her from behind and leaned down to say seductively, towards her ear, "You are also my kitty, Kitty. Come now, I want to play." Kitty's eyes widened and her face deeply blushed. She was pressed against the wall and couldn't push Sebastian's weight off her. "D-D-Daddy Sebby?" Kitty squeaked. His eyes were red, not completely demon, knowing that Ciel's seal would burn in his eye socket if his eyes were to go full demon. He stoked her face with the back of his fingers, touching her soft skin that sent chills down her spine.

He swept her with him to the bed and sat her on it. He made his eyes brown again and sat down in front of her. Sebastian cupped her face and watched with a twinge of lust as the girl purred. "Go on, nibble." He told her. Kitty happily obeyed, nipping his flesh softly and kept her eyes on his. He leaned in closer, "How about you use that cute tongue of your's." Kitty was unsure, still obeying her second father by licking his hand little by little. Sebastian got hard and had to resist disobeying Ciel's order with every fiber of his being, while at the same time get to play with her semi-sexually.

He placed his face close to her's and put his thumb on her lips, "Lick mine."

Kitty obeyed by licking his lips slowly and with not much of her tongue. Sebastian opened his mouth and caught her tongue with his; locking her into a kiss. She blushed heavily and winced for her to let her go. Sebastian obliged and She had to hide her face, as it was deep red. Sebastian smirked, "How could I not kiss my precious Kitty? Why don't we try it some more" Kitty looked unsure, "Wouldn't Daddy Ciel get mad?" Sebastian put his hand on her face, "Probably, which is why we won't tell him. It'll be our little secret."

\- -

"Anything happen while I was out?" Ciel asked.

The three of them sat for dinner and Ciel could tell that something seemed rather off between Kitty and Sebastian. Kitty smiled, "Not at all. Did you accomplish what you had to, Daddy Ciel?" Ciel pretended to shrug off the sudden change of the subject and answered, "I think so. After supper, I want you to read the books I brought back for you." Kitty knew that when Ciel asked her to read and study, what he really meant was that he wanted her to be preoccupied while he talked to Sebastian.

Like she was told to do, Kitty left the table and went to her room to read. Ciel laced his fingers together and sat them on the table, "She has witnessed similar of the same evils as I have with someone always there to protect her. As long as she is with one of us, I can ensure that she won't suffer the worst of what the underworld can throw at her."

Sebastian didn't understand where Ciel's words were coming from, though he could see the concern in his eye, "My lord, there will be a time when neither of us can protect her anymore. You know what happens once we find who was behind it completely."

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes, "I'm gone from this world. I don't suppose that I can't order you to protect her for the rest of her life, can I?"

"I'm afraid that its not possible unless she and I formed a contract." Sebastian answered.

Ciel hissed, his eye went to look at his little girl in the chair with her head deep in the book. Sebastian looked on, he could nearly feel the same sort of pain his master was feeling and could offer no words to ease him. He decided to lean down and softly kiss him for a moment; not knowing when Kitty would look up from the book. "Master, how about I run you a bath." Sebastian suggested, his eyes demonic. Ciel had a closed lipped smile, fully aware of what Sebastian really meant, "Sure. I would love one."

"Keep your eyes on me." Sebastian ordered minutes later.

Ciel was on his knees in the tub. Sebastian was on the outside of it, enjoying the mouth service his master was giving his cock while he shampooed his hair. Ciel kept his eyes on Sebastian's and still tried to satisfy him without climaxing first from the role reversal. Sebastian licked his bottom lip, "Very good, Ciel. Very good. Ummm, yeah." He finished down Ciel's throat, in which Ciel swallowed like he always had done. He licked the head lightly, cleaning it off and trying to get all of Sebastian's juices as he could get.

\- -

Ciel opened a letter that had just arrived to them days later. "Oh a type of ball. Seems harmless enough. Do you want to go, Kitty?" Ciel asked as Kitty and Sebastian were in their platonic pet play. Kitty looked at her dad and nodded, "I haven't gone in what feels like forever."

Sebastian made her a beautiful yellow dress and done her hair in a fancy updo. She was unsure about her cat ear barrettes, but she felt incomplete without them, so Ciel let her wear them. The idea was to allow Kitty to socialize and have a little fun for a change. Ciel, obviously, was nervous of the idea, considering when he went to a ball at her age and ended up in a cage. Still, he had to consider how much he had sheltered Kitty because to the rest of the world, the Phantomhive earl and his daughter were killed in the manor fire, and that her world revolved around him and Sebastian; plus Ciel was close to ordering Sebastian to stop the cat play with Kitty since it felt like it was inching closer to breaking the 'no touch' order. 

At the ball, Kitty was awkward, but in a cute way, as it had been a couple of years since she had attended a party as fancy as a ball. Still, because she was pretty and held the Phantomhive charm on her tongue, she was able to hide her awkwardness well from those who didn't notice. Ciel and Sebastian made sure to keep an eye on her as tightly as possible without alienating her from peers her age. Although, she still loved to dance with them; still, as an excuse to press into them for her own satisfaction. 

"Daddy Ciel, may I have this dance?" Kitty asked, a huge smile on her face.

Ciel took her hand and Sebastian loved watching the duo twirl together. Kitty was a graceful dancer, easy going, and Ciel was proud that she inherited at least one of her mother's good traits; as little as there actually were; but she was still her Daddy Ciel's girl. A young man tapped on Ciel's shoulder, "May I break in?" Ciel was wary, but Kitty nodded, "Its okay, Daddy. I'll be right here."

"I haven't seen you before. Who might you be?" The young man said.

Kitty smiled, "My name is Kitty. Kitty Finixcinis."

"Ah! Okay, I know of your family. I'm Benjamin Darcy. You are a beautiful one, Kitty. How about a glass of wine?" Benjamin offered.

Kitty shook her head, "I shouldn't. I told my father that I would be right here. Plus, I think I'm too young for wine." Benjamin wouldn't take her 'no' for an answer, he kept his composure, "One glass won't hurt you. Also, you'd only be away for a few minutes. I'm sure your father will be okay." Kitty was unsure, but she gave a quick look at Ciel before she walked away with Benjamin. They walked to an outside garden where the wine was being served. She had a few sips of wine, only for someone to come from behind and put their hands on her mouth and waist; carrying her away.

Ciel didn't notice right away that Kitty had wandered off until he couldn't see her in the crowd, "Sebastian, where's Kitty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, sorry it took so long to get this one out. I took down my old YouTube channel and put up a new one called Icie (Icyclear), so I can post my AMVs... at least the ones that will post without problem - gurrr. History will repeat itself with Kitty, but because she doesn't have a sexy demon to keep demonic tabs with her, Kitty will experience evil that even Ciel didn't experience.


	6. Becoming Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is in dangerous territory - a secret world of child exploitation.

Before awaking, Kitty could hear yelling, crying, and could feel cold on her flesh. She felt her hair being pulled and a man's voice demanding she'd wake up. Kitty opened her eyes and saw she was in a brick building without windows. She was stripped completely naked; in exception to the collar around her neck that had a chain attached to a post in the cement floor and the rope that bound her wrists and ankles together. She noticed that she was one of many girls who were in the same predictament.

"What's your name, bitch?" The man grunted.

"Kitty, sir." Kitty whispered loudly enough so he could hear.

He made a meow sound, which made her stomach flip. He went on to the next girl and so forth. Her hair was loose and she didn't need to reach to feel that her cat ear clips were taken off. 

For what felt like a life time, Kitty knew that as long as she obeyed the men that would demean her and bark orders, she'd be okay. She would watch in horror as others were whipped or beaten for disobeying, and she was afraid that if she were to stand up for them, she'd also be abused. She slept where she sat and bathing was of water being thrown at her. Once in a while, a woman would come down and comb the girls' hair and braid them to prevent matting after the water was thrown on top her head. 

She long for the moment she'd see Ciel or Sebastian again, but after so long, Kitty doubted that she would see them again. When it was time for sleep, she would lie on the floor and press her hands against her heart and whisper, "Please find me." She still refused to give up hope. It wasn't long before she'd notice that girls who were there before her were gone and replaced with new girls. She knew that it wouldn't be long before it would be her turn to disappear.

People would come by to look over the girls and each one would be given a tiny tattoo on their buttocks. A X meant they weren't good enough for anything; girls to be sold just to be abused and/or killed. A check mark meant they were meant to be prositutes. And last, a clover, meaning they were slave material. Kitty was eventually marked with a clover, although, she didn't know it. She just knew she was inked and it was extremely painful.

Then it came.

The same man who asked her name went to her and took the chain from the post and used it to walk her to a room. In there, she was scrubbed down by the woman she knew who combed her hair and another woman she didn't see before. Once she was dry, she was dressed in a black corset that covered her breasts, black panties, and black thigh highs. Her hair was put in twin French braids and her gray black cat ears were clipped on her head. When a man entered the room, the women left, all without saying a word. The man looked at Kitty and placed his palm on her face.

Because of her conditioning, she purred and nuzzled against his hand without a thought. When it did come to her, she stopped and looked ashamed. He gave her a half smile, "You live up to your name, don't ya, Kitty? Kitty Finixcinis, 12 years old, and still a virgin despite having such a delicious body. Also, you have such interesting eyes, eyes like the late Phantomhive girl." Kitty looked afraid, how did he know all that about her. She was at least relieved that he didn't find out she was really Katherina Phantomhive. He took his hand away and gestured for her to get on her hands and knees. She didn't see him go to a drawer that had a tail butt plug that matched her hair and cat ears color.

The panties she was wearing had a hole in the back in case of insertion. He went back to toy with her, which made her whimper, "No. Stop it." Ignoring her pleas, he readied her just a bit to get the plug inside of her, causing her to cry out. Each time she'd try to push it out and it would just keep sliding back in place, it felt good, which to her dismay, meant that if she tried any more, it would defeat the original purpose. He had her sit in a way that would slowly adjust her to forgetting the plug was even inside her, "You are worth a lot, my dear. A child who would make any cat fetishist happy can bring in millions." Kitty's eyes widened, that was only to be with Sebastian. She was his kitty girl and no one elses.

\- -

Ciel and Sebastian were on the trail of missing girls under the age of 15, all of whom were sold for either prostitution, slaughter, etc. They kept hitting dead ends, which made them angry and worried. Many of the girls who were sold before Kitty were being found murdered by either a client or who ever bought them. After the most recent murdered girl was discovered, Ciel was at a breaking point. Sebastian tried what he could to find her while Ciel slept. Even with his connections, he had little success. Ciel hoped that maybe because Kitty has that weird cat conditioning, she would have a longer survival rate.

"Sebastian, find out where all the upcoming underground auctions are going to be held. Kitty is sure to be in one of them." Ciel ordered.

\- -  
Kitty had been with the man who put the plug inside her for over a week. He would molest her often, careful not to tear her hymen, and teach her how her body has to be with who ever buys her. He also kept her somewhat sexually inexperienced, to keep her at a level enough of purity. As much as she hated him and all he did to her, she was able to get her sexual tension out - to a point.

"Oh, so you're the one who Master's training." A girl Kitty had never seen before said as she got onto the bed that Kitty was lying on alone. The girl had to be around 14, auburn hair that fell just slightly past her shoulders, and wore a sheer nightie that left nothing to the imagination. Kitty nodded, noticing that the girl had very lovely copper colored eyes, she felt a twinge of attraction for her. The girl smiled and handed her a tuna sandwich, which Kitty assumed was just another pun for her, "I'm called Poppet, but my actual name is Lilly. I'm sure that you're not really named 'Kitty', right?"

"Catalina in my real name, but Kitty is my legit nickname." Kitty half lied. She knew that 'Catalina' was just a Spanish variant of 'Katherine', which her real name also is a variant of. Poppet watched Kitty eat her sandwich and then handed her a glass of water to wash it down with, "I hope you don't think the sandwich was a joke because of the persona you were given, the master really encourages all his slaves, even ones he's training, to eat tuna."

Kitty's interest perked when she heard there were others, "How many slaves?"

"Currently 6. We're all marked as his, see?" Poppet said as she pointed the the mark on her inner thigh of a lotus, "All masters mark their slaves to show who they belong to. I've known of girls who had more than one. They usually end up in prostitution because they're not worth anything anymore. We've all heard about you, Kitty. I hear that you're well sought after and people are fighting each other for the chance to buy you; but you're not on sale yet."

Kitty, nearly spitting out the water, gulped it down hard. Poppet understood and put her hand on Kitty's, "I shouldn't have said all that. I'm sorry." Kitty shook her head and put her hand on Poppet's face, "Its truth, so I can't be upset with you, Poppet. I just hate that this is happening to you and anyone who is in this hell." She looked at Poppet's face, she smiled to assure her that she was okay. Without warning, Poppet went in and kissed Kitty hard; taking Kitty by complete surprise. Poppet broke the kiss quickly, "I'm not sorry. You're really cute. I just had to get a taste."

Kitty shook her head, "I would be lying if I said I didn't like it." She kissed Poppet with raw desire, pulling her close, and touching her body. Poppet returned the favor, which made Kitty feel quite hot with lust. She was toyed with for so long, all she wanted was to release all that she kept pent up with someone she was quite attracted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppet was a last moment throw in and I'm glad I did it. It is sorta disturbing... okay, very disturbing, that Kitty is sexually attracted to Ciel and Sebastian, so I gave her a potential love interest... not saying Kitty is going to stop having incestuous attraction to the men she considered her dads, but the idea she's also bisexual gives me ideas to use.


	7. Desperate Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Kitty are both losing hope that they'll be reunited. Kitty makes a deal with an unlikely ally that promises her freedom. Meanwhile, its exposed that Ciel binge drinks to deal with the depression of not having Kitty with him.

Ciel had his head buried into his hands as Sebastian poured tea into Ciel' cup on his desk. Sebastian watched as his matured master was mentally torturing himself with what could possibly be happening to his only child, “You subtly trained her for this, my lord. Lady Katherina is a strong and witful child due to her many previous exposures to the world's hidden darknesses.” 

“That is probably the first time I ever heard you call her by her given name in personal conversation, Sebastian, it sounds rather odd to me.” Ciel pointed out as he took the cup to his lips, “I trained her to be an opened eyed noble of her time. To take my place when I die...” 

“Don't say such things, Master.” Sebastian cut in. His eyes glowing, but not demonic. 

Ciel glared a him, as if to punish him for interrupting, he continued on, “I couldn't have left a better suitor. We have to find her, Sebastian. I didn't know just how deep child exploitation had gotten from since...” His voice drifted off as he thought about the mark on his back, his eyes were half closed and wet from unshed tears. Sebastian leaned down and lifted Ciel's chin, without saying a word, they kissed with a wanting for each other. Sebastian could tell that Ciel wasn't in any sort of mood to be intimate, so he was satisfied with just kissing the young master he was in lust with.

\- -

As the days went on, Kitty had lost most of the hope she had that she'd be saved. Nothing compared to the vile things she had seen and endured; though her virginity was still intact. Most days, she was left naked in the room all alone in an awkward position in chains. She was face down with her arms chained behind her back and her legs pushed in, as if kneeling, with her ankels chained to her wrists. She was gagged and blindfolded. Most evenings, Poppet would go to her and feed her, unchain her, and take her over to the tub for a bath. 

“Master says you're doing well with endurance.” Poppet reported, Kitty looked at Poppet and didn't want to give her the look that she wasn't exactly happy hearing that. 'All for survival', Kitty thought as she forced a smile back, “That's good.” 

What Kitty hoped to be as a usual evening, turned out to be one of the unfortunate ones that she dreaded. After Poppet bathed Kitty and combed her long hair as it dried, Kitty was dressed into a sheer, pale yellow nightie like Poppet's. Although she was used to be fetish dressed, as an annoying pun to her nick name, she wasn't that time. She was genuinely confused, “What's going on, Poppet?”

Poppet didn't respond, which made Kitty nervous. Kitty's hair was then braided and put into a pale yellow hair net. “No cat ears tonight, Kitty. You'll understand why soon enough.” Poppet whispered into her ear. Kitty didn't understand why Poppet was behaving distant, but their privacy was short lived when the master opened the door and looked at the girls. 

Wasn't long later until Kitty found herself in a large room with many people: masters, mistresses, and many slaves of all ages; though most of the slaves were minors – that she was certain. It seemed that all the slaves were color coded to their 'owners'. Only a few wore pale yellow like her. Her training master informed her that those in pale yellow don't participate; just watch. He had her kneel on a cushion beside his chair, as a way to keep an eye on her. 

Kitty had no idea just how long she watched the depravity that was inflicted. In her short years as a 'King's guard puppy', she never saw anything that came close to what she witnessed. She would glance at all the other slaves in training and noticed they were as disturbed as she was and it hurt her that she couldn't stop it.

“Do you want it to stop?”

Kitty became alarmed. No one was around to talk to her. She realized the voice was coming from inside her head, a sweet and soft girl voice, and thought, “Are you talking to me?”  
“Yes. Do you want it to stop? Just say 'yes' and I'll make it stop.”

Thinking she's going insane, she nods. Like the voice offered, the event abruptly ended, though no one knew exactly why; as if it was a sudden suggestion that was planted into the host's head. Once she was alone, she started talking out loud again, hoping that voice would reply, “Can you hear me? Are you here?”

“I never left you, Katherina.”

Surprised to hear her full name for the first time in a while, Kitty's face was already fully surprised when a unicorn pony appeared in front of her. The unicorn changed her form to a girl who appeared about her age with long, light pink hair and wore a pastel colored galaxy printed kimono. Kitty was stunned, the girl went over and palmed Kitty's face, which triggered Kitty's cat-ness. 

“It wasn't easy looking for you, Kitty. My name is Maya and I can help you get out of here.” Maya said, her dark blue eyes sparkled. Kitty had to nudge Maya's hand away, but she was half interested in what she had to say, “How?” Maya's eyes went red and demonic, “You make a deal with me. If I help you get out of here, I get your soul.”

“No.”

Maya was surprised. Kitty shook her head and crossed her arms, “That's a shit deal. I get freedom and then I'm dead? No thanks.” Maya smiled, as if pleased of the rejection, “That's what I expected from you. I can't give you another freebie like that, Kitty, so we have to make a deal so I can get you out of here.” 

“Why were you looking for me?” Kitty finally asked.

Maya knelt down accross Kitty, “I was there when the mansion was destroyed and lost track of you. I came close a couple of times and then finally. Do think your deal very wisely, Lady Katherina.” Kitty thought hard, what could she possibly want that was worth her soul. Then she had an idea flash through her mind, she figured that Maya was a demon, “Say, Maya, do demons have souls? Once my list of demands were finished, could I wish to to be a demon and you still feed?” 

“No, demons don't have souls. I suppose that I still get my snack. I rather not make a deal with you, but in order to completely help you, I have to.”

“Good. That's all I needed to know. I want to go home. I want to know who tried to kill me all those years ago. I want justice for my father, Ciel. And then, when all that's done, make me a demon. My soul is heavy of sin and I'm destined for Hell anyway, may as well enjoy something.” Kitty informed. 

Maya had a bittersweet smile on her lips, “Well alright. Deal. I must leave a seal of our contract on you. The more revealing of a spot, the stronger our connection will be.” Kitty pointed to the middle of her breasts and didn't have to say anything about making her escape as soon as possible; her stare was enough. After she made her seal, which was a penticle with a heart in the center, she bowed her head and shown that her's was in the same place, “My lady, I shall make your exit as grand as you are beautiful. Call my name and I will be there.”

“Make it quick, Maya. I don't know how much longer I can take.”

\- -

As Ciel slept slumped over in his chair from another night of alcohol, Sebastian cleaned up and then decided to read; as there was nothing else to do. He felt a presence in the woods. His eyes went demonic on alarm.

'Another demon?' Sebastian thought as he exited the home quietly so he wouldn't wake his master.

As he took out his utensils, Maya stepped out of the shadows. She calmed her demonic eyes to normal; Sebastian did the same. “What business do you have here?” Sebastian demanded, somewhat loudly. Maya shook her head. Still keeping a calm demeanor, she answered, “Sebastian Michaelis? Such an honor to finally meet you. My name is Maya Mulholland and with my help, you can get your daughter back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't very well tell what all Kitty witnessed because I probably would have been sick to my stomach just thinking about it... like right now. The disgusting things people can do to each other goes beyond what many people think is possible. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Life has been just so busy.


	8. Freedom At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Maya's influence, Ciel and Sebastian save Kitty in Black Butler like style. Kitty finally learns that Sebastian is a demon, which she uses to her advantage to ease the idea of her deal with Maya, who becomes a Phantomhive maid in change of keeping up with Kitty - poor Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not be gory because that would have taken a long time to write. Maya is my favorite OC, as I've been using her for 9 years, I can write her in just about anything.

“I don't have a-”

Maya stopped Sebastian with a head shake, “I'm talking about Kitty, idiot.” 

Sebastian's mouth opened, a bit taken back at both Maya calling him an idiot and because she mentioned Kitty. Maya sighed, looking at him with serious eyes, which didn't seem to fit her adorable form, “Just listen to me. Tomorrow night, there will be an auction. Kitty won't be for sale, but she will be forced to attend. I can easily get you and your master though the door, the rest is up to you both.” 

She wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sebastian, “The address and time. I will meet you there. And as prove that I'm telling the truth, take this.” Maya handed him Kitty's ear headband. Sebastian knew it was Kitty's, a strand of her long hair was wrapped around a corner of it. 

“'Before you go, take this.' Kitty had told me. I figured she knew where I was going.” Maya sighed, Sebastian looked at her and nodded, “Thank you.”

\- -

Ciel could hardly believe Sebastian when he was being told of what happened while he slept until Sebastian handed him the headband. “This is her's. The hair is still wet, unique color, and length. My little girl...” He drifted off in words, he looked up at Sebastian for a moment and then closed his eyes, “You trust this Maya Mulholland?” 

“She did have the headband and she doesn't pose any threat; just gave us information. There's something about her though. Something I haven't seen before.” Sebastian mentioned. What he said caught Ciel's attention, “Oh?” Sebastian smiled sincerely, “Its nothing. Now, Master, maybe we should celebrate Kitty's coming home while we have the private time?” 

Ciel smirked, “Right here, right now.” 

The two kissed hard and for the first time in a really long time – with longing. Neither wanted to admit Kitty's disappearance was the reason they hadn't had relations, but they both knew it was why. Ciel made no fuss going down on Sebastian, licking and sucking on his shaft, hungering for it. Sebastian, with half opened eyes, watched adoringly at his young master.

\- - 

“Really? Another event where I have to dress like a harlot.” Kitty groaned as Poppet brushed Kitty's hair and put them into knotted braids. Poppet laughed, “Oh Kitty, don't think of it that way. At least you're getting fresh air.” Kitty sighed and thought, 'Poppet, your lovely optimism doesn't make me feel any more better.' 

“I wish you were my slave, Kitty. I would have so much fun with you.” Poppet said out of no where. 

It wasn't until Kitty heard a soft giggle in her head, that she figured out it was Maya playing a joke on her, 'You little brat!' Maya still laughed. Even though Maya made herself invisible to people, she can only be heard by those she wants to hear her and to her masters.

“Oh goodness me. I'm sorry I said that, Kitty.” Poppet apologized, realizing what she said. Kitty shrugged it off and laughed softly, “Don't worry about it.”

She was relieved that going to some sort of event meant that she wouldn't be touched that night, but she still wondered where she was going. She knew it couldn't be an auction, as she was wearing the yellow outfit from the night before, but it didn't change the fact she felt uncomfortable.  
The master came in to check on them, “All set?”

Poppet bowed her head, “We're both ready. Will it just be the two of us tonight, Master?” He looked at her, as if annoyed that she asked that seemingly innocent question, so he didn't bother to answer her. He attached color matching cuffs to the girls' wrists and chained them together and had them go into his car. 

As they drove, Kitty realized that they were close to where she was taken. No. It was where she was taken. The very mansion that held the ball she attended. The master took the girls down a back door and down a flight of stairs. There was a great hall with rows of chairs and a stage. Many people were already seated and she realized that she would be one who would sit in a row versus going back stage. 

'Please tell me you're here, Maya.' Kitty thought.

'Don't worry, my lady. I'm here.' Maya responded back in Kitty's mind.

\- - 

Like agreed, Sebastian and Ciel met Maya next to the mansion. Maya, dressed like a proper Edwardian lady, smiled, almost relieved that they actually showed up – the two gentlemen had the same sort of smile. Maya held her finger to her lips and her eyes went demonic, 'I know you two can hear me. Now. Follow my lead. When we get to the door. Allow me to do the talking.'

Ciel whispered to Sebastian, “That's a cool ability.”

Maya smiled, taking the compliment, 'Now, let's go. The event is going to start.'

They walked to the side door. A man stood guard. They watched as he talked to other guests and looked at invitations. Maya didn't see that to be as much as a problem as the other two did. They followed her to the door.

“Invitation?” The man asked. 

“Oh gosh, I guess I left mine at home.” Maya laughed, then her eyes demonized, 'Allow me and my two friends enter. Do not question anything and do not say a word of this to any buddy.'

“You three are allowed in.” He said, as if it didn't matter.

After they walked in and stunned by the view, they took their seats, Maya looked at Sebastian, “You two don't need me from here. But do time things right.” 

Wondering what she meant by that, Ciel was about to question her when the auction started. The young children were being sold off by the usual tiers of usefulness, which made Ciel feel sick. 

'I see her. Second row.' Maya thought to Ciel. She then focused on Kitty and thought, 'Kitty, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to.'

“Now Sebastian.” Ciel shouted, “Kill the adults!” 

Sebastian nodded, “Yes, My Lord.” 

As much as Kitty wanted to open her eyes, especially after hearing her dad, she tried not to. She could hear the screams and bloodshed that went on around her. The master took Poppet with him and for reasons unknown, he left Kitty behind. It was because she didn't feel Poppet beside her, Kitty opened her eyes. All around her was blood and death. She wanted to scream, cry, and hide at all at once, but she felt Maya's warmth on her, not noticing that Maya was physically holding on to her as a comfort, “I told you not to open your eyes until I said so.”

“Oh my-” Kitty murmered. She escaped Maya's grasp and walked up to Sebastian once all the adults that didn't escape were dead. Maya and Ciel just watched, wide eyed, as Kitty looked up at Sebastian's slit pupled red eyes, “Daddy Sebby, you're a demon, aren't you?” 

Sebastian's eyes went back to normal, “Yes. I am simply a demon butler who still deeply loves the little girl who stands before me who doesn't appear to be afraid. You're not afraid, Kitty?” 

Kitty shook her head and took Sebastian's hand so he could palm her cheek. Trying not to purr, she kept her gaze on his, “If I were afraid, would I do this?”  
Sebastian shook his head and Kitty purred happily. Ciel ran to his daughter and embraced her tightly. Maya looked on and smiled, then she noticed the frightened children who were still on stage, “Oh my. Uh, Kitty. Orders, Miss?” 

“Take the children home and do what you can to wipe their memories of what they went though. That includes their loved ones. No one must know what happened here.” Kitty ordered. 

Maya bowed her head and quickly went to work. Ciel and Sebastian now realized why Kitty wasn't afraid of Sebastian and why Maya was able to help Kitty escape. “What did you do?” Ciel demanded, already knowing the obvious answer. Kitty looked down and exposed her contract seal with Maya, “The same thing you did many years ago, am I right? For the same reason I would assume, though, maybe not exactly the same reason.” 

Ciel took off his eye patch, which made Kitty gasp when she saw his contract where his iris and pupil should be, “You're right.” His eyes fell to her thigh, where he saw a brand, “Oh Kitty.” She half smiled and shrugged, “It is what it is. I guess I can ask Maya to remove it. You have a brand too, I've seen it once when you were changing your shirt. You thought I was asleep, but I wasn't.” 

Sebastian stood there, “What did you ask for, Mi'lady?”

Kitty looked down and in a secretive tone, she simply answered, “Forever.”

Maya came back from her order and bowed to her mistress. Kitty smiled and then looked at her fathers. She opened her mouth to speak, only to fall against Ciel in deep slumber. Sebastian took off his tail coat and draped it on Kitty's body as Ciel picked her up to carry her to the car that he just purchased. As Sebastian drove and Maya sat beside him, Ciel looked at his daughter and stroked her face as she slept in his lap.

After Maya changed the sleeping Kitty into her pajamas and put her to bed, she joined the men at the table. There, Sebastian handed Maya clothing. Maya looked at the clothing and then back at him, “What's this?” “Your uniform. While Lady Kitty is your mistress, you will be her maid and go where she goes.” Sebastian answered. Maya looked at the clothing again and nodded, “Thank you. I'll go try these on.” 

Ciel sat there, looking at the clothing that Kitty was wearing before she was saved. Sebastian took them from him, “Don't bother torturing yourself, Master. Kitty is home and she's safe. Let's destroy that rubbish.” Ciel took the clothes back and did as Sebastian suggested; threw the cheap lingerie into the fire place. “Such an eye sore and he made her wear that? Sick bastard.” Ciel hissed as he watched the fabric turn to ash. 

Maya returned, wearing a black, slightly below the knee length jump skirt with a a-line petticoat under. With the jumper, she wore a short sleeved white blouse with a black scarf as a sort of neck tie. Over the blouse and jumper, she wore a black Spencer. She donned white ruffled ankle socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She handed Sebastian a pair of scissors, “Please cut my hair.” 

“To what length?” He asked her as he took the scissors. She shown him around mid back or below her chest. He agreed and had her sit down beside Ciel. Sebastian took the chance to look at Maya closer. While cutting her hair, he noticed that the air around her seemed sleepy or dream like. She was a demon, he figured that much to be true, but he still couldn't figure out what sort of demon she was. 

Once finished, Maya put the last part of her uniform on her head – a black headband with bows glued on most of it. Maya ran to find a mirror and loved how she looked in it, “Oh wow! This looks better than I thought.” Sebastian smiled halfheartedly. He liked that Maya enjoyed her uniform, but his mind was with his master's grief.


	9. First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing some 'action' between Sebastian and Ciel, Maya is asked by a awoken Kitty to leave with her in the dead of night without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to be gone for so long. A lot of things happened and I finally was able to get back into writing.

Sebastian got close to Ciel's, leaning his head so his hair would fall to the side that made him look incredibly sexy, “Master, Kitty is safe and sound in her bed. There's no reason to be awake in the late hours.” Ciel groaned, clutching his fist and responded, “Stop treating me like a child, Sebastian. Its insulting.” Sebastian smiled and pushed his face slowly closer to Ciel's and brushed his lips against his, “I do no such thing, my lord.” Ciel blushed and lowed his guard completely. He used any resisting energy to be coy, “Prove it.”  


Allowing himself to take the dare, Sebastian kissed Ciel hard. He allowed the demon to take him close and mess up his tucked in shirt from his trousers while they kissed deeply. It wasn't long before Sebastian had Ciel on his lap, both upper torsos naked except for the loosened neck ties that remained around their necks. His long fingers ran down his master's sides, touching his slender body that Sebastian couldn't get out of his mind. Ciel's eye followed Sebastian's fingers at the golden button of his pants. He was going to protest, but Sebastian grabbed his master's face with another kiss. 

Maya stood there wide eyed, they forgot she was in the room still, and she had seen so much. She considered going invisible so she could leave the room without disturbing them. Then she thought about just staying invisible to watch the action since both men were very attractive. Then she decided to turn invisible and was going to watch until she, herself, couldn't handle the 'heat' any longer. 

Ciel got off Sebastian's lap and the two sort of switched places. Sebastian pulled off Ciel's trousers and underwear. He kissed down Ciel's body slowly until he got to his cock. He kept his demonic gaze at his master's face, enjoying how Ciel reacted to each little lick, nibble, and kiss on his shaft and head. He didn't want to get Ciel completely off just yet. For a split second, Sebastian would look over where Maya was hiding.

'Hope you are enjoying the show, little girl.' He telepathically busted her. Maya looked a bit alarmed, until she noticed that Ciel wasn't in on the secret. Sebastian laughed to himself, 'As if I would want the young lord to know that someone was watching him. Uhm. Maybe that would be a turn him on. Nah, maybe I shouldn't.'

'What the fuck?!' Maya's jaw dropped, 'You sick freak.' 

'Coming from the demon who is secretly watching two men have sex.' Sebastian pointed out while he gently teased Ciel's hole – getting him prepared for further action.  
Once he felt ready, Sebastian lifted Ciel's legs and back up some and lined up the hole to his cock. He slowly inserted it. Ciel compliance made the intimacy easier and that allowed Sebastian to thrust harder and harder. Ciel moaned softly and would cry out Sebastian's name when in ecstasy. Ciel dug his fingers into Sebastian's back, pulling him as close to possible, and would bite into Sebastian's neck in failed attempts to silent himself in case Kitty were to wake up. 

“Oh gawd, Sebastian! I'm gonna-” Ciel couldn't finish his sentence when he came. 

With a satisfied smirk, Sebastian looked down at the white-ish goo that was on his master's chest, “Couldn't even wait for me?” He thrust harder and then, with a type of triumphant roar, Sebastian came inside Ciel. 'Draw a bath for the young lord,' He telepathically ordered. 

Maya nodded as she swiftly went to the bathing room. She became tangible and started the water. She looked at the bottles of scented oil in a cabinet. Reading off all the scents to herself, Maya chose the vanilla and lemon bottles, and added a couple of drops of each into the water. She could hear foot steps coming close, so Maya put the bottles away and opened the door and smiled, “Hello my lord. I could see that you're worn out from all the excitement, so I prepared a bath for you. Please enjoy.” Ciel bought her story and was followed by Sebastian. As Sebastian was closing the door, Maya bowed her head and whispered, “Have a good night.” 

"She's a strange demon." Ciel said as he got into the tub.

Sebastian took a wash cloth and washed Ciel's neck and shoulders, “How so?” Ciel shrugged as he lowered his body forward so Ciel would have easier access, “She just is. Maybe it's just because I'm not used to her yet.” Sebastian gave out a quick chuckle, “She reminds me of Elizabeth but tolerable and she seems to mean well.” Ciel shook his head, “Maybe that's it.” 

Maya stood out there in the hall way and lowered her head, 'Lord Ciel doesn't like me?' 

“That's not what he said.” 

Maya lifted her head and saw Kitty in front of her, “Miss Kitty, why are you awake? After what all happened, I would have thought you would sleep for days.” Kitty shook her head softly and pointed to her chest, “Maya, come with me. We'll be back before they realize we're gone, I promise.” Maya looked at the closed door and back at Kitty and sighed, she couldn't disobey her master, but she didn't want to upset Sebastian and/or Ciel. Her blue eyes became demonic and took a step, “Alright.” 

Kitty was wearing a simple gray gown with a wool lined hooded cape with her long hair loose. Maya could tell that she wasn't wearing her color contact lenses as well, which made her wonder what Kitty was up to. Kitty handed her a hooded cape identical to her own and Maya gracefully accepted it by putting it on. They slipped out of the house without detection and just walked. The night was chilly, but bearable with just the cape. Maya made sure to stand beside Kitty, who appeared lost in thought. After what felt like hours, she reached over and took Kitty's hand, which made Kitty tremble from fear; which subsided when she saw it was Maya's hand, "I'm sorry."

Maya shook her head, "No, I should be. It was wrong for me to do that, but-" 

"But?" Kitty asked.

"You're worrying me, Miss Kitty." Maya finished, "I may only know you for a short period of time, but I know that you're not being yourself."

"No... I guess I'm not." Kitty responded as she held back her tears. She saw that she was still holding Maya's hand and gave her hand a soft squeeze, "I couldn't get the horrors out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I'm still a prisoner awaiting torture. When I awoke, in the pitch black of darkness, I truly thought I didn't escape. Oh Maya, I... I order you that when my mission is complete, that you will erase the horror from my mind and replace my memories with happy ones. Could you do that?" 

Maya nodded, "I could do that if you want me to, Mi'Lady." 

The easiness that they were the only two outside changed. Kitty clung to Maya once she heard foot steps and broken twigs. She forced herself to stay quiet and Maya had more than enough power to turn them both invisible for a short time. 'Now, now, don't worry, Kitty. You're safe.' Maya thought softly into Kitty's mind. The owner of the steps seemed to be getting closer and closer to them. Once Maya saw who it was, she allowed them to be seen, "Sebastian, thank goodness its just you."


	10. Madness

The walk home was in silence. Each time Maya and Kitty thought about saying something, neither had the nerve to speak; knowing that Sebastian was angry for them sneaking out. Sebastian didn't know what to say either. He didn't want to admit that he overheard them talking and then running off and didn't say anything to Ciel either. He did question just how skilled of a fighter Maya was, as he didn't think she knew how to fight at all. The ability to make herself and Kitty invisible did amaze him though. He wondered when he would see her use the most of her abilities.

\- -

As time went by, Kitty's body was changing even more. Another birthday went by and then another, at 15, she was beyond breathtaking. Sebastian and Maya would sew Kitty clothes of the current fashions in colors that brought out her eyes and complimented her hair. Sebastian would glance at Kitty while Maya measured her nude for the best measurements. Her body was pale, smooth, and slim – even without a corset. Her breasts were on the slightly large side that still complimented her body quite nicely. Kitty ordered Maya to age herself as well so she wouldn't feel alone. Unfortunately for Maya, because she chose to 'age' herself 'naturally', her body didn't really mature and she was sorta jealous of Kitty's delicate curves. Her hair had darkened just a little to a more cheery pink and her skin lightened to be as pale as her mistress. Kitty got jealous in return since Maya has slightly larger hips than her.

Ciel noticed how much Sebastian was willing to do to get a peek at and toy with his daughter, which irritated him. He gave Sebastian his body every night, went to any lengths to keep him interested in his body, yet Sebastian was still trying to do what he could without disobeying the order that was given to him several years earlier. Ciel didn't want to admit that he was a little bit jealous of Kitty; the only girl he ever truly loved.

What made them happy was that there was no sign of who was trying to harm them for nearly two years. Under Maya's protection, Kitty was able to go out to social gatherings and actually make friends; though she used her alias. Kitty would sometimes think about sex, to a point that it would cause Maya to have small headaches due to being telepathically linked and neither had a choice but to hold it in.

\- -

“Something just seems off about her.” Maya said to herself as she dusted the dresser in the guest bedroom.

“About who?”

Maya turned her head to see Sebastian looking at her. Maya put down the duster and kept her gaze on his, “When Lady Kitty was... you know, she befriended a girl who was called Poppet. Besides being telepathically linked with my masters, I can also see their dreams. I see what Kitty remembers from when she was there and something just seems not right. I think Kitty was in more danger than we realized. I think who ever took her knew she's really Katherina Phantomhive.”

Sebastian put his finger to his chin to think about what Maya said. Then he questioned her, “Then why not come after us for nearly two years?” Maya replied with a simple and yet almost prophetic, “A false sense of-”

Just before she could finish her answer, loud explosions erupted through out the house. The demons went to find their masters and get out of harm's way. Thankfully neither were hurt, but Kitty was deeply upset and cried on Maya's chest as she held her close to comfort her. Ciel grit his teeth, “Sebastian, kill them.”

“Is that an order, Sir?”

“Go fuck yourself, Sebastian.” Ciel said slowly.

Sebastian chuckled and went to do what he was ordered. Maya looked at Ciel and gestured for him to take Kitty. Once Kitty was safe in her father's arms, Maya ran off to join the fight. She pulled out her light pink clever and took out two of the assassins that hid on high ground. Sebastian took out the other two. Still, both knew that there had to be one more. Maya closed her eyes and telepathically scanned for thought waves, once she hit on an unrecognized wave link, she threw her clever and sliced the guy in half.

“Shit, you really can fight.” Sebastian was astonished.

Maya smiled, as if the idea she couldn't was silly, “I can slaughter my enemies without a second thought; much like you.” Then her blue eyes got serious, “Sebastian, more will be coming. You know that they'll send someone to look for human remains and that's when we can tail them. Until then, we have to keep our masters very protected.”

Once reunited with their masters, Maya finished what she was saying to Sebastian, “A false sense of security.” Sebastian nodded and looked at the fiery rumble that was their home. He looked at Maya, but before he could say anything, Kitty spoke up, “Maya, I want you to stay invisible and keep watch. Once one of the assholes show up, let me know. Sebastian will find us a safe place for the night.” Maya could feel her symbol burn on her hand, knowing that Kitty's symbol on her chest is also activated. She bowed her head,

“Yes, Lady Kitty.”

Sebastian took Kitty and Ciel into town. They quickly bought new clothes to disguise themselves with and went to an inn. After a bath, Sebastian had Kitty sit down at the little wooden table. He combed her super long hair and then took a pair of scissors into his hand. Kitty noticed him do it and shot up; her hair brushed against her ankles, “What are you doing?!” Sebastian forced her back down into the chair and Ciel spoke from where he sat in front of a small fire place, “You are recognized for that beautiful, long hair of yours. I need you to be a big girl about this and let Sebastian cut your hair. You don't want us to get, do you.” Kitty sighed, to hold back her tears, “Okay. Do it.”

Blue gray hair fell to the floor. The sound of snipping went on for only ten minutes. Ciel and Maya watched on with wonder of what Kitty's hair would look like when Sebastian was finished. When done, the two parted their lips in awe. Kitty went into the bathroom and saw what remained. Her hair was in long layers that's tips touched the top of her tailbone. She touched her hair and wanted badly for all of it to be super long again, “My hair... my hair...”

Maya ran over and whispered something into her ear to comfort her. Kitty became content, which made the men wonder what Maya said, and then put on her cat ears. Then Kitty reminded them of another identifier, “My eyes. A couple of times, my eyes were mentioned. Could we remove the blue rim from them?” “I thought you were wearing your contacts?” Ciel asked, his eyes went to Sebastian instead of Kitty. Sebastian answered weakly, “They're magic, not forever. She was wearing the contacts, but they weakened over time.”  
Maya shook her head, “Just write it off as a coincidence then.”

Kitty threw off her dress and untied and unbuttoned her corset herself so it would just fall down on her dress. Ciel and Sebastian eyed their little girl in sudden surprise from what she had just done. She just stood there in her long, black camisole that covered over her underwear and black thigh high stockings. Her impulsiveness was indeed surprising. She looked at them, her green eyes dazzled with innocence, “What is it? There's no need for me to be in those restrictive clothes is there?” They shook their heads and Kitty giggled.  


Kitty plopped onto the bed and knelt up, “Daddy Sebby, you don't play with me much anymore. Aren't I still your kitty?” Sebastian had a weak smile, he looked at Ciel, who gave him a hesitant nod. He sat down beside Kitty and pulled her onto his lap, “Of course you're my kitty. You always will be. I, just, I don't think we can play like how we used to or it will cross lines that shouldn't be crossed.”

“Oh, like what kind of lines? Lines between father and daughter? I know you're not really my dad, that's Ciel. But could it be-” Kitty stopped to look at Ciel, “lines between master and demon?”

Maya's mark was glowing, as was Kitty's, which drove Maya over the edge with madness. She held her head and fell to her knees, “Lady Kitty, stop it! Stop it! I can't! I can't take it! Oh my!” Sebastian looked at Kitty; whom looked quite sympathetic. Kitty ran over to Maya and knelt down. “Lady Kitty?” Maya breathed. Kitty nodded weakly and gave her an assuring smile, “This should help.” She kissed Maya hard. The men couldn't help but stare as the two young ladies kissed deeply in front of them and seemed to be normal when the kiss was finished. Kitty lowered her gaze and helped Maya up with her, “I'm sorry. It was really bad this time wasn't it? Forgive me?” Maya pulled Kitty into an embrace, “You can't help it, I will always forgive you. Say, Lady Kitty, rest a bit, okay?”

“Same could be said for you.” Kitty laughed as she went into the other bedroom and closed the door.

Knowing that eyes were on her, Maya didn't bother giving eye contact, “Kitty is more damaged than either of you can imagine. She's still a virgin, but, all that made her innocent is long gone and her libido is massive. I can handle the small jabs of pain I get thanks to the connection, but not this last one. She doesn't mean to cause me any pain and the feelings of guilt I feel rival it. I try to satisfy her without going past my boundaries, but I don't think it will be for much longer.”

Outside of their inn door, was a tall, red haired woman who was dressed in men's clothes. She looked no older than 20 and by the smile on her face, appeared to be sure of herself. She walked to her room and closed the door. After throwing off the waist coat and hat, it was revealed to be Poppet. Poppet sat down on the couch with a smile plastered on her red lips, “I don't know how they keep escaping, but I know they won't this time.”

In the middle of the night, a bunch of thick built men barged into the bedrooms. Maya telepathically told Sebastian to allow himself to get taken because she is certain these are the same men from before. She also open linked with Ciel and Kitty and told them to remain calm. They were all blindfolded and bound as they were being transported. Kitty recognized the texture of the bindings on her bare wrists and gasped, “I know where we're going.” Then they were knocked out by a sort of gas that pooled the room.  


It would be hours before they awoke at around the same time. They were all equally thankful that they weren't stripped while being asleep. They were unbound and their blindfolds were removed. Kitty found that to be strange, “Same rope and yet...” Maya looked alarmed, “You don't think.” Kitty nodded, her eyes shown defeat before the battle had even started.

“Spit it out already.” Ciel groaned.

Kitty lifted her nightgown and shown the mark, “This should speak for itself. This is where we are.”

Ciel could see that pressing on would cause Kitty to shut down and he didn't want to see her in that state. Sebastian looked on sympathetically and took off his coat. He draped it over Kitty's shoulders and lifted her chin so she would look at him, “This won't be like last time.”

“You're right, it won't.”

“Poppet?” Kitty breathed as she heard the familiar voice.

They all turn to look at Poppet; whom was dressed like a high class madam. Kitty was so stunned. The Poppet she knew wasn't a madam; but a slave like she almost was. Poppet smirked, knowing that Kitty was is in so much disbelief. She went over to the girl and stroked the top of her head; making her grit her teeth. Maya glared, “Stay away from her!” Poppet stopped and looked at Maya, “I don't hear her complaining.”

“Maybe because I haven't raised my voice yet.” Kitty hissed as she slapped Poppet's hand away, “Is this who you really are, Lily? Are you the reason we're here? Why I was taken before?”

Poppet laughed, “You looked so delicious. Delicate pale body that would have looked wonderful in chains. Your striking colors that brought chills down all who saw you. It would had been nice to add you to the collection.” Her eyes went over to Ciel, “Ciel Phantomhive, it has been a really long time.”

Ciel couldn't hide his disbelief. He didn't know who that woman was. He never saw her before, at least, not that he remembered. Poppet demeanor changed, “The boy who escaped and left me among the corpses.”


	11. End of Poppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are hard, but that's basically the gist of the whole chapter. Story is finally coming to a close either next chapter.

The group looked confused. Sebastian had killed everyone in that room that night. The soulless children and the adults who were either there to watch the sacrifice or were part of it. There were no survivors. Right? Then Ciel really had to dig deep into his memory. There was a woman who worked for the family, whom was fired shortly before the murders. Ciel didn't know why the woman was fired, just that she was. It wouldn't be possible for Poppet to be that woman.

“Figures that you wouldn't remember me, Ciel Phantomhive. You were always so busy playing with that annoying Elizabeth to even notice I was there.” Poppet hissed. 

Ciel tried harder to remember. He blocked many memories of his life before the fire; he didn't want to remember the past. Then a memory flicker flashed before his eyes, a girl just a few years younger than he; a daughter of a servant. He used to play with her before his engagement was announced; just as the woman claimed.

“Helene.” Ciel remembered her name. Her real name. 

Poppet smiled. Her bittersweet facial reaction was as if she hadn't heard that name in a really long time. She touched Ciel's face tenderly, only to look at Kitty, “Even with your green eyes, Lady Katherina, you look just him. It was too easy to figure out who you were and how to find you. Even in beggar's clothes, your grace and beauty shined though like the star you are.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Kitty demanded, gripping the coat tightly against her body, and pushing herself close to Ciel.

Poppet moved away from Ciel and took a step back to look at the father/daughter duo, “So precious. So fucking precious. I haven't seen parental love like that in a very long time. Not since I was a child. You see, after my mother was fired from serving a maid, she went into prostitution. From there, she got involved in a cult. She told them of your family and how there was a beautiful little boy who would sell well. You know the story from there, but you don't know that I was right there with you. I wasn't an empty shell of a person, just asleep from the drugs they gave me. After what happened, I was also saved by a demon. In exchange of my soul, I got to continue on my mother's revenge against you.”

“Well that's stupid.” Maya pointed out. 

“No its not!” Poppet shouted.

Maya nodded, her eyes silvering before turning red, “Either you're stupid or the demon who made the deal with you is then. Ciel was 8 years old back then. He wasn't the reason your mother got fired. Your mother got fired because she was a thief and Madame Red caught her in the act. To blame a child is what a child would do. You were really the one who talked about Ciel! You were the one who got him involved in what happened to him! You were jealous of his engagement to Lady Elizabeth!”  
“No!” Poppet screamed, clawing at her face in despair. 

The man that Kitty recognized as the Master appeared and he shook his head as he stood beside Poppet, “You have been busted, Poppet.” His eyes glared red, surprising Kitty that he was a demon, “It is as Maya described. Poppet was in love with Ciel and when her mother was fired and they got involved in some cult, it was Poppet who would talk about Ciel constantly. But, I didn't make the deal to continue on her mother's revenge. The deal we made was for Poppet to believe she was getting the revenge she thought she wanted only to see reality. It is dumb, but a meal's a meal.”

Just like that, Poppet's soul was taken and the man was gone. Kitty's heart sank and she looked at Sebastian, “Please Daddy Sebby, don't take his soul just yet.” Maya looked at Sebastian as well and they nodded in agreement, she held out her hand, “Kitty, don't worry. Sebastian wouldn't just gobble up his soul like some spazz. There's a place we go to that sets the mood, I'd say. But...”

Kitty nodded as she reached out her hand, “Our contract has finished.” 

Maya held Kitty's hand and pulled her into a draining kiss; killing the morality that was Lady Katherina. Maya swallowed Kitty's soul, and Kitty fell into Maya's arms. Kitty groaned and looked up at everyone; her eyes red.

“Kitty!?” Sebastian and Ciel were in total disbelief. 

Maya helped Kitty stand on her own feet, “Kitty, how do you feel?”

“Thanks Maya. I feel so much better now.” Kitty smiled. She looked at Sebastian and Ciel, whom looked disappointed, “Please don't look at me like that. Maya didn't like the idea of turning me into a demon either, but that's what I wanted. To escape all the emotions that tied me down.” Ciel was tempted on slapping her for doing something so foolish, but then he understood.

Sebastian knew that he was now free of Ciel. He didn't have to obey him anymore. Still, he respected him and he would have to wait for later to do what he has wanted to do for such a long time. 

“24 hours. In that time frame, we will say our goodbyes. Until then, Ciel should go back to bed so he is well rested for what the day has in store for him.”


	12. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could end the story here, but I think one more paragraph should be good... or two. I was going to make the chapter longer, but I feel good at where I ended it.

Completely nude, as he decided to not spend his last night on earth in a stuffy night shirt, Ciel lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sebastian tied up the room and eyed his master with mixture of grief and curiosity from the corner of his eye. Ciel knew that he was being eyed and he turned his head to face the attractive demon.

“What's on your mind, Sebastian?”

Sebastian kept his face turned away from Ciel, he had a menacing grin formed on his mouth, “Oh nothing, Sir. Nothing at all.”

“Bull shit.” Ciel replied without much emotion, “I know you keep looking at me. Now, the truth.” 

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, whom was already sitting up against the pillows. He sat down beside the young man and without saying a word, he grabbed Ciel's face and kissed him deeply. Ciel responded by returning the kiss; opening his mouth and having his tongue dance around Sebastian's. Sebastian broke the kiss and kissed down from Ciel's cheek to his collar bone. 

“How many of your masters have you slept with?” Ciel asked suddenly in a mutter.

Sebastian stopped and looked into Ciel's different colored eyes. He had been with Ciel with so long and never has his sexual history been in question. “I lost count.” Sebastian answered truthfully, hating himself that he didn't know, “But it was to fill my own sick desires and they meant absolutely nothing to me. I have grown to love you since we have been together for so long and as for Kitty-”

“For as long as I'm alive, you can't fuck our daughter, Sebastian.” Ciel reminded him. 

The demon could feel Ciel's cold eyes inside his head, before he could protest that he didn't forget, he heard 'our' instead of 'my' be spoken when it came to the girl sleeping in the other room, “You think of her as our child, Sir?” Ciel took hold of Sebastian's tie and pulled him close, “Why not? We raised her. You have been with her more than Elizabeth and that was before we faked our deaths. She even calls you 'daddy', remember?” 

Sebastian never forgotten. Other than their kitten play, he loved it when he heard her call him 'Daddy Sebby'. His love for her crossed lines that didn't matter to him and now that she was also a demon, anything that was considered taboo was extinguished. He decided to shift his focus on the male before him that was hungry for his attention. He kissed Ciel again, his hands gliding down smooth skin until he griped Ciel's half hard cock. Ciel broke the kiss so he can sink his head into the pillows. 

Ciel undone Sebastian's trouser buttons and unzipped the zipper. He took hold of the massive member and jacked him off like Sebastian was doing to him. “Make me ready for you, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered and Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. He took off one glove and toyed with Ciel's hole until it swallowed the long finger and then another. Ciel whimpered and groaned, he couldn't do anything but grip the sheet below him. Sebastian didn't need any stimulation anyway; just watching Ciel was enough to get him going.

 

All the noises that Ciel was doing awoke Kitty. She looked at Maya, whom was in the middle of reading a thick book, “What's going on in there?” The pink haired demon bit on her lower lip, “Master Ciel and Sebastian are doing daddy things.” Kitty looked at Maya like it was insulting to sugar coat the truth, “So having sex?” Maya nodded. She formed a defeated look on her paling face, “Thanks for trying to spare me the images. Wanna go peek?” Maya gasped, “My lady! That's so wrong!” Kitty crawled out of bed and put on her white slippers, “Its Kitty from now on and so? My father is dead now, technically, and as for Sebastian-”

“Kitty! Just go back to sleep, okay? Please?” Maya plead. 

Kitty moped, went back into bed, and turned her back to Maya to go back to sleep. Maya rubbed Kitty's back and sighed. Although she wasn't in contract with Kitty any longer, she felt that if she left Kitty as she is, Kitty would be a bigger handful than when she was a damaged human. 

 

Sebastian thrust into Ciel with quick and deep pace. Ciel's moans were music to Sebastian's ears, which saddened him. He had one more day with Ciel and then nothing. Ciel was just a dead man walking because Sebastian couldn't bear to take him just yet. Their last night intimate and Sebastian wanted to enjoy every moment of it. He had to admit what was in his heart before he can't and this was a perfect moment.

“I love you.”

Ciel's eyes busted wide open. Did he heard the demon correctly. That had to be a fantasy that who he considered his lover actually admitted love to him.

“I love you.”

Ciel heard it again. He looked at Sebastian, “So I really heard that? You love me, Sebastian?”

“Yes, my lord. I love you.” Sebastian confessed. 

Ciel smiled, he pulled onto Sebastian tied and whispered into his ear, “I love you too, Sebastian. Let's keep making love.”


	13. Good Bye

Completely nude, as he decided to not spend his last night on earth in a stuffy night shirt, Ciel lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sebastian tied up the room and eyed his master with mixture of grief and curiosity from the corner of his eye. Ciel knew that he was being eyed and he turned his head to face the attractive demon.

“What's on your mind, Sebastian?”

Sebastian kept his face turned away from Ciel, he had a menacing grin formed on his mouth, “Oh nothing, Sir. Nothing at all.”

“Bull shit.” Ciel replied without much emotion, “I know you keep looking at me.” 

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, whom was already sitting up against the pillows. He sat down beside the young man and without saying a word, he grabbed Ciel's face and kissed him deeply. Ciel responded by returning the kiss; opening his mouth and having his tongue dance around Sebastian's. Sebastian broke the kiss and kissed down from Ciel's cheek to his collar bone. 

“How many of your masters have you slept with?” Ciel asked suddenly in a mutter.

Sebastian stopped and looked into Ciel's different colored eyes. He had been with Ciel with so long and never has his sexual history been in question. “I lost count.” Sebastian answered truthfully, hating himself that he didn't know, “But it was to fill my own sick desires and they meant absolutely nothing to me. I have grown to love you since we have been together for so long and as for Kitty-”

“For as long as I'm alive, you can't fuck our daughter, Sebastian.” Ciel reminded him. 

The demon could feel Ciel's cold eyes inside his head, before he could protest that he didn't forget, he heard 'our' instead of 'my' be spoken when it came to the girl sleeping in the other room, “You think of her as our child, Sir?” Ciel took hold of Sebastian's tie and pulled him close, “Why not? We raised her. You have been with her more than Elizabeth and that was before we faked our deaths. She even calls you 'daddy', remember?” 

Sebastian never forgotten. Other than their kitten play, he loved it when he heard her call him 'Daddy Sebby'. His love for her crossed lines that didn't matter to him and now that she was also a demon, anything that was considered taboo was extinguished. He decided to shift his focus on the male before him that was hungry for his attention. He kissed Ciel again, his hands gliding down smooth skin until he griped Ciel's half hard cock. Ciel broke the kiss so he can sink his head into the pillows. 

Ciel undone Sebastian's trouser buttons and unzipped the zipper. He took hold of the massive member and jacked him off like Sebastian was doing to him. “Make me ready for you, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered and Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. He took off one glove and toyed with Ciel's hole until it swallowed the long finger and then another. Ciel whimpered and groaned, he couldn't do anything but grip the sheet below him. Sebastian didn't need any stimulation anyway; just watching Ciel was enough to get him going.

His noises could be heard, muffled by the walls, of his daughter's room. Kitty sat up and wrote at her desk. From time to time, she had to cover her ears and would groan from having to stop writing. Maya went over to her mistress and covered her ears for her so Kitty could continue writing. She didn't bother to really read what Kitty was writing, but she noticed how beautiful her hand writing is.

“Oh Lady Kitty, your writing is simply wonderful.” Maya complimented.

“Yeah... thanks.” Kitty whispered as she kept writing as she shook her head a bit to signal Maya to let go. Finally, on a separate piece of paper, she wrote in large letters, 'Countess Katherina Rachel Phantomhive. 1895 – 1910' She frowned when she finished her mortal death year. 

“I will never have this on a tombstone. My human life may had ended, but I'm not really dead. Its silly isn't it? There's no body to bury. Never will there be.” Kitty said out loud. She didn't seem to be talking to Maya, but more to herself. Maya frowned, in front of her wasn't a mature 15 year old girl with penmanship of a wise old scholar, but a little girl who couldn't hold on to her damaged psyche. She embraced her mistress softly, tears going down her face.

It would had been a perfect time for Maya to remind Kitty that becoming a demon was her own choice, but it wasn't in her nature to do that. Instead, her heart broke for the teenager. Kitty could feel Maya's tears on the back of her head, “Maya, you don't have to cry for me. I know it was my decision. To escape pain and morality. But, why exactly are you crying for me? Demons cry?”

“Of course demons can cry. Demons do have feelings too, ya' know! We may not feel them in the same sense as humans do, but we are still capable. I cry for you because someone has to grieve your 'passing'.” Maya raised her voice, only to lower it due to realizing that sounding defensive was pointless. Kitty turned to face Maya and gave her a small hug, “I love you too, Maya.”

\- - -

The next morning, before everyone settled to breakfast that Sebastian and Maya prepared. Kitty quickly and quietly put an envelope into Ciel's coat pocket. She knew that Ciel would wear that coat that evening and she didn't have the courage to give the envelope to him directly. She sat down at the table and watched as the two demons prepared food. There was no point for Kitty to eat, she felt no hunger, but to give a sense of normalcy to her father, she was okay with pretending. 

“Good morning, Daddy Ciel.” Kitty smiled and went over to give Ciel a kiss on the cheek. He returned to her a warm smile and a pat on the head, “Good morning, Kitten.”

Kitty wanted to break into tears and run into her room to lock herself away, but she couldn't. She masked her sadness with a gentle smile. Sebastian and Maya stopped what they were doing and looked at Kitty. They looked at each other and looked down with a similar sadness. As if telepathic, Sebastian eyed Maya into acting cheerful. It wasn't like them to be sad and today would be no different. 

“For breakfast, a slice of fruit tart served with a citrus tea that is all the rage in Paris.” Sebastian served Ciel and then Kitty. 

Ciel appeared delighted after he sampled, “This is good, Sebastian.”

Kitty was also impressed. Because she is a new demon, she still had her human taste buds. The sweet and tarty flavors danced on her tongue and she loved it. Maya had a sense of joy in her blue eyes, she had never seen her mistress seem so happy. Sebastian couldn't help but feel the same. It had been a while since he had seen the girl he considered as half his daughter with happiness in her expression. They both knew it would be short lived. 

For the rest of the morning, Sebastian, with Maya beside him, took the Phantomhives along the country side by carriage. Although cars were available, Ciel didn't like how dirty the open automobiles made him. He preferred the Victorian method of travel. For lunch, they had a picnic by the river. Ciel noticed the white sands on the bank that looked like a stag and pointed at it to Kitty, “I took your mother here once. When we were children. Feels like forever ago.” 

That afternoon, they rode into London and decided to shop and sample scents and snacks that were offered to anyone who walked by all the shops. Ciel would wonder what point this would be for him, but he knew that if it were any other day, he would most likely being doing this with her daughter and lover in tow. Kitty would look up at her father and she knew that she was thinking the same as he was; how they wished the day would last forever. How badly she wanted to give him that. She would glance and still see the envelope in his pocket, which gave her some assurance that it didn't fall out or wasn't read yet. 

That evening, she was offered to come along with her two dads to where Ciel's soul would be taken from him.

“I can't be there for that. I'm sorry.” Kitty lowered her eyes in respect. 

Sebastian and Ciel understood that it was a difficult thing to ask and they expected her answer anyway. Ciel cupped his hands on Kitty's shoulders, “I have always loved you, Katherina. I will always love you. I was proud of you since you were born and nothing could ever change that.” He kissed his face and walked off with Sebastian before Kitty could respond to anything he said – her green eyes filled with tears that were shed once she was alone with Maya.

\- - -

The canoe ride though the waters of his memories to where Sebastian was going to eat Ciel's soul felt like forever. He looked at his large blue stone ring and would sigh. He went to reach for a tissue that he had in his pocket and found the envelope. He opened it and took out the papers that were inside. Ciel could tell that it was Kitty's finest writing, something she used when it was truly important to her. 

'My beloved father,  
When I made that deal with Maya and became a demon, I did so because I no longer wanted to feel pain. I wanted to feel nothing. But, it doesn't entirely work that way, does it? I still feel pain in my heart by the thought of losing you. Sebastian will return without you and I don't know how I will respond to that sight. Demons do have some sort of emotion and I believe that to be true. Demons say that they can't love. I doubt that. I doubt that every time I see Sebastian look at you. I see it with Maya when she looks at me. They want to believe they can't love because they can't bear the pain of loss due to their immortality and to their lover's short lives. Its a hauntingly beautiful concept I suppose. Lust is just easier for them to endure. There's no attachment. 

For 15 years, you were there with me. I value each moment we were together. I know you were afraid of revealing me to the reality of what our family does, protecting me the best you could, but in the end, I was still deep in that well of darkness. Like you, I made a deal with a demon in order to survive. I wouldn't had taken that back and I know you wouldn't have either. While I wish I could forget what evils I was exposed to, I still wouldn't want them to be erased from my mind. It molded me to who I am today and I will live on in your memory. I will be the Phantomhive you raised me to be. I won't be alone. I will lurk in the shadows and crush wrong doing like you have for so many years. 

Your daughter, Katherina.'

Ciel held the letter close to his heart. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the paper. His heart was so touched by Kitty's words and how he could feel her pain just by holding the letter. He folded the papers and put it back into the envelope. He slid the envelope into the pocket in his coat so it would be closer to his heart. 

Once on land and sitting down on a bench by some building ruins, Ciel had one more order for Sebastian, “Stay with Kitty forever. Don't ever let her out of your sight. That is an order.” Ciel took off his eye patch to show he was serious. Sebastian's eyes were demonic, “I will carry out your order until the end of time. Nothing will separate me from the young mistress.” 

Then after one last kiss, Sebastian softly took Ciel's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while and a lot of retyping to get how I felt the story should end. It was rather bittersweet I suppose. Um, I made a facebook fan page for myself. Just look for 'Icyclear 4ever' and I'll post about what ever between writings.


End file.
